wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bud The Crazy Crow
Bud The Crazy Crow '''(a.k.a. '''Bud the crow) is a character from a game called "The Adventures of Bud the Crazy Crow!", created by Esquilo30. Personality Bud is a rather goofy and eccentric being, prone to mood swings and extreme reactions. He seems to take little seriously and his logic is often dubious, though he's capable of moments of surprising clarity and intelligence. He tends to make irreverent, nonsensical or borderline inappropriate comments, often indifferent to any offense he may cause. His moods and reactions are extremely unpredictable; while generally an eager being, he's capable of being friendly and easy-going as easily as he can be indignant and angry. While he may be crazy, he's still extremely powerful despite his 10 years old child size. As he is a crow, he has an obsession with sparkling objects as well as great love for bombs and explosions of all kinds. He is also fun-loving, funny, compassionate, adventurous, flamboyant, energetic, boisterous, loyal, kind-hearted, as well a trickster. He also seems to always forget people's name, so as a result he will often mispronounce their names and often gives odd complicated nicknames in lieu of their proper names, examples; "Vanellopa Von Schuitz" (Vanellope Von Schweetz), "Betsa McZombie" (Betsy), "Strawhatter Blondiefudge" (Strawbetty Muttonfudge), "Buckcanine the Hunter" (Fang The Sniper), "Citrustella Flowerpot" (Citrusella Flugpucker), "Twirl McSpin" (Twirlet Basseto) "Shouty Popsicle McSuplex", "Popsicle Valkyrie" (Apozzer Granilla) and finally "Twinkle Von Schtarz" (Twister Von Schweetz). He claims to be Strawbetty's close friend despite she doesn't like him and their differences, Bud occasionally annoys the manipulative famous bully racer, often driving her nuts. Powers and Abilities Bud is the most powerful major character in the video game universe shown so far. As he can break the laws of nature, shape shift into virtually anything, break the fourth wall, warp reality at a whim, lift castles with no problems, undo the works of any magic, and escape magically sealed places. he can also grant wishes (Infinity wishes) ,however, he had four limits to his powers; he can't grant wishes that are against himself, he can't kill, can't make people fall in love, and cannot raise the dead (though he states that he can perform resurrections, but simply does not enjoy doing so as the resurrected are implied to be turned zombies into which he describes as "not a pretty picture"). Aside from these four limitations, he is omnipotent. he never dies thanks to his phenomenal cosmic powers, which make him imortal and rather cartoonish which means he is immune against physical abuse just like a cartoon character; If he fall from a cliff he just crash land without dying, and if he was ran over by vehicles, he becomes flat. However his most frightening ability is that he seems to have some measure of special control over all manner of explosives and can cause them to self-detonate on will alone. Bud can also spend most of the ensuing melee generally being obviously annoying or simply an easy target for more seasoned combatants. Apart from that, Bud's secondary weapon is his beak, Bud's beak appears to be fairly strong and he can use his beak to deliver a rapid flurry of attacks. Trivia *Bud is so zany that even Vanellope and Agnes can't stand his annoying crazy antics. Category:Roleplay Stuff Category:Characters Category:Males